Wie Stein so schön
by christabel
Summary: Schon lange wurde die Ehe zwischen dem Thronprinzen Legolas und der Tochter Erestors beschlossen, womit beide Partein einverstanden waren. Doch die zunächst kühle distanzierte Beziehung wird sich grundlegend ändern.


_**Wie Stein so schön**_

**Kapitel 1**

_Zu fremd für Liebe_

Es waren nur wenige Wochen seit der Abreise vergangen, als Erestor mit seiner Tochter Elena die Elbenstadt im Düsterwald erreichte. Es war noch früh am Morgen und es war kalt im Norden. Am Himmel war keine Wolke und die Sonne schien auf die Baumkronen herab, wodurch die Blätter in einem saftigen Hellgrün erstrahlten. Der Nebel hatte sich aus den Lichtungen verzogen und langsam wurde auch der Waldboden, zunächst von Tau benetzt, wieder trocken.

Elena schob das dunkle Tuch beiseite, welches sie vor den Blicken der Elben schützen sollte, und sah hinaus gen Himmel. Dort oben flogen viele kleine Vögel – Finken, Spatzen und Lärchen, aber keine Möwen. Sie beugte sich vor und sah hinter sich – eine lange Straße war dort zu sehen – umrandet von niedrigen Laubbäumen. Einige von ihnen trugen schon reife Früchte. Elena sah nach unten, wo sich die Räder der Kutsche drehten. Staub wirbelte auf.

Als sie über einen Stein fuhren, kam das Gefährt ins Schwanken und Elena musste sich festhalten. Die Dienerinnen, die mit Elena in der Kutsche fuhren, fingen darauf an zu lachen. Sie waren schon den ganzen Tag damit beschäftigt zu tratschen und zu kichern. Elena hatte sie mitgenommen, um ihr in Zukunft zur Seite zu stehen und sie natürlich auf diesen Tag vorzubereiten. Sie waren mehr als Dienerinnen für sie – sie waren ihre Freundinnen.

Elena konnte ihre Aufregung nicht teilen. Die Frauen konnten es kaum erwarten, endlich die Königsfamilie des Düsterwaldes kennen zu lernen, schließlich hatte Elenas Zukünftiger sich einen Namen in ganz Mittelerde gemacht.

Die Kolonne erreichte nun endlich die Elbenstadt und in den Straßen hatten sich viele Elben versammelt. Die Nachricht hatte sich schnell verbreitet, dass der Thronprinz heiraten würde und das Volk kam auch aus entfernten Dörfern um seine Braut willkommen zu heißen. Sie wurden nur leider enttäuscht, da die Kutsche verhüllt war – eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, die nicht nötig war. Jedoch war es Elena durchaus recht nicht erkannt zu werden, denn bald schon würde sie die Königin eines großen Elbenreiches sein, und es war ihr lieber, dabei zunächst unerkannt zu bleiben.

Erestor ritt auf seinem braunen Hengst voraus und erreichte bald das Ende der Stadt. Vor ihm ging die große Hauptstraße in eine Brücke über, die direkt auf den Hof vor dem Palast endete. Auf diesen stand schon die Königsfamilie samt Berater und Dienerschaft versammelt um den Besuch willkommen zu heißen.

Erst, als die Massen von Elben hinter ihnen lagen, wagte Elena einen weiteren Blick aus dem Fenster. Vor ihr sah sie den riesigen Palast – ein Bauwerk, wie sie es zuvor nie gesehen hatte. Der Grundbau befand sich in einem Berg, jedoch ragte der Palast auch aus diesem hinaus. Es war wunderschön anzusehen und wirkte keinesfalls unelbisch. Elena hatte es nicht so in Erinnerung. Es schienen einige neue Zimmer angebracht worden zu sein. Sie war immer noch beeindruckt von der Größe und der Schönheit des Bauwerkes, aber sie tauschte es nur ungern gegen ihren kleinen Palast am Meer ein –mit dem Möwen.

Thranduil stand majestätisch vor seinem Palast – hinter ihm seiner Kinder und Dienerschaft – doch direkt zu seiner Seite: Sein ältester Sohn und Thronfolger Legolas. Beide hatten ihre prachtvollsten Gewänder angelegt um den wichtigen Besuch zu empfangen. Thranduil trug dabei eine wundervolle – aber auch dezente – Krone auf seinem hellen Haupt. Sein Sohn trug ebenfalls eine – etwas kleinere – Krone. Beide waren in den Farben braun und grün gekleidet, wie es bei den Tawarwaith üblich war.

Hinter ihnen standen Thranduils jüngste Kinder – die Zwillinge Liam und Liena. Liam und seine Schwester hatten im Gegensatz zu Legolas und Thranduil dunkles Haar. Sie waren fast zwei Jahrtausende jünger als ihr älterer Bruder. Liam war noch sehr ungestüm und fügte sich nicht in die Rolle des jungen Prinzen. Er gehorchte nur selten seinem Vater und brachte ihn und die Familie oft in Schwierigkeiten mit seinem Verhalten. Auch jetzt schien er sehr ungeduldig. Er sah sich immer wieder in der Runde um und konnte es kaum erwarten, dass sich die Veranstaltung dem Ende neigte. Er war von Anfang an gegen die arrangierte Hochzeit. Er hatte immer wieder versucht seinen älteren Bruder davon zu überzeugen, dass er einen großen Fehler beging, aber vergebens.

Legolas war in Liams Alter selbst wie sein jüngerer Bruder. Thranduil hatte große Schwierigkeiten damit gehabt seinem Sohn Ordnung und Pflichtbewusstsein beizubringen, aber nach dem Ringkrieg gelang ihm das schließlich vollends. Legolas wäre nie bereit gewesen, eine ihm versprochene Frau zu ehelichen, aber er hatte sich im Laufe der Zeit verändert. Mit fast 3000 Jahren hatte er andere Dinge im Sinn als Spaß und ein schönes Leben. Er wurde von seinem Vater auf das Regieren vorbereitet und genau das hatte er auch vor – ihm fehlte nur die passende Ehefrau.

Liam sah hinüber zu seiner schönen Schwester. Sie stand wie die perfekte Regentin da. Er konnte sie nur belächeln, da er nie verstehen konnte, wie man sich als Prinz bzw. Prinzessin so wohl fühlen konnte. Aber Liena genoss ihre Stellung sehr und das Volk liebte sie auch, denn sie war gerecht, großzügig und gutmütig. Als sie den Blick ihres Bruders spürte, sah sie zu ihm und lächelte ihn an, denn sie spürte seine Ungeduld.

Deria, eine von Elenas Dienerinnen und ihr die Liebste, sah ihr die Anspannung an und versuchte sie auf den Tag vorzubereiten. „Heute Abend wird es ein großes Fest geben."

Elena sah gedankenverloren aus einen kleinen Spalt nach draußen. „Ich weiß. Die Verlobung wird gefeiert.", sagte sie abwesend.

Esibel, die Schwester von Triste, sagte aufgeregt: „Dann wirst du heute auch sicherlich den Ring bekommen!"

Triste sagte darauf mitfiebernd: „Oja, er ist sicher wunderschön! Die Königsfamilie ist sehr reich!"

Doch Elena starrte nur weiter hinaus. „Ja, und mein Bräutigam wird ihn nicht selbst ausgesucht haben…"

Deria sah ihr die Traurigkeit an und rückte darauf näher an sie heran. „Wer braucht schon einen Ehemann, der sich mit Schmuck auskennt, solange er genug Geld hat!" Sie versuchte sie durch ein Lächeln aufzumuntern, aber Elena nahm sie gar nicht mehr wahr.

Die Kutsche stoppte dann kurz hinter der Brücke. Thranduil war sichtlich nervös, schließlich war der Moment gekommen, dass sein Sohn auf seine Braut trifft. Zwar waren sich die beiden nicht fremd, aber nun war es offiziell – sie werden heiraten.

Legolas dagegen schien nicht aufgeregt zu sein. Die bevorstehende Hochzeit schien er nicht mit Gefühlen zu verbinden, sondern vielmehr mit einer Pflicht, die er als Thronprinz nun einmal hatte. Er war natürlich froh darüber, dass die Wahl seines Vaters auf Elena traf. Legolas war sich schließlich durchaus bewusst, dass Elena eine sehr schöne Frau war und dass sie ein ansprechendes Alter hatte. Sein Vater hatte viele Mädchen ins Auge gefasst, die gerade einmal volljährig geworden waren, doch Elena war im etwa gleichen Alter wie Legolas. Sie war eine interessante, schöne Frau und somit hätte die Wahl auch schlechter ausfallen können.

Als sie aber aus ihrer Kutsche stieg, schlug sein Herz trotzdem für einen kurzen Moment höher. Er hatte sie bisher nur ein Mal gesehen und selbst da nur kurz. Elena trug ein wunderschönes Gewand in hellem Grün. Ihre schwarzen Haare waren sehr lang und verzierten das Kleid, da sie leicht gewellt waren. Sie trug ebenfalls eine schöne Krone aus glänzendem Silber. Sie ging mit ihrem Vater und ihren Dienerinnen als Gefolgschaft auf die Königsfamilie zu.

Legolas wollte es zunächst nicht recht war haben, aber mit jedem Schritt, den sie näher kamen, wurde er etwas nervöser. Er rief sich aber zur Ordnung, als Elena und ihr Vater vor ihnen standen und sich leicht verbeugten.

Zum ersten Mal sah Elena Legolas nun wirklich – den Mann, mit dem sie den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen sollte. Sie war sich bewusst, dass er wirklich schön war und äußerst männlich, was Elena an Männern sehr schätzte. Aber ihr Herz schlug trotzdem nicht für ihn, während ihre Dienerinnen hinter ihr die Augen nicht von ihm abwenden konnten.

Um die Willkommenszeremonie perfekt zu machen, ertönte plötzlich ein Lied und Legolas streckte Elena die Hand entgegen. Elena sah erst hinab auf seine Handfläche, dann zu ihm, der keine Regung im Gesicht zeigte. Da sie aber kurz zögerte, schenkte er ihr ein Lächeln und sie nahm seine Hand. Sie wandten sich der Pforte zum Palast zu und das zukünftige Paar voran gingen sie zur großen Halle.

Elena schlug das Herz mit zum Hals und sie war schrecklich nervös. Sie hatte die Hand von Legolas umfasst – ein Mann, den sie nicht kannte, bald heiraten würde und der noch nicht einmal so frei war, mit ihr ein Wort zu wechseln. Sie hatte plötzlich die Sorge, ihre Handflächen würden vor Aufregung schweißig werden und Legolas würde es bemerken. Dann kam ihr dies aber völlig absurd vor. Sie hatte sich vorher nie von einem Mann so einschüchtern lassen. Als sie sich innerlich ermahnte, kein Drama aus dieser Sache zu machen, beruhigte sie sich wieder.

Sie kamen zur großen Halle, in der zahlreiche Tische aufgestellt waren um das Mittagsmahl einzunehmen. Die Sonne schien hell durch die großen Fenster im Süden und die Sonnenstrahlen zeichneten ein schönes Muster auf den gefliesten Boden ab. Am Ende, wo sich auch Thranduils Thron befand, stand ein besonders verzierter Tisch, an dem nur die Adligen Platz nehmen durften. Zur besonderen Ehrung durfte das Paar an der rechten Stirnseite dinieren.

Liam nahm neben seiner Schwester Platz und beobachtete seinen Bruder. Er hatte schon das Vergnügen Elena kennen zu lernen und schwärmte innerlich für sie. Es schwang immer etwas Eifersucht mit, wenn er seinem Bruder abriet, sie nicht zu heiraten. Er sah ihr genau zu bei ihren Bewegungen und Liena tat es ihm gleich – wenn auch aus einem anderen Grund. Elena war aus einem eher kläglichen Haus, denn Erestor war zwar ein nobler Elb, aber er und seine Ländereien waren unbedeutend. Sie hätte es lieber gesehen, wenn Legolas eine Frau mit mehr Einfluss geheiratet hätte.

Während des Essens, stellt Liena fest, dass Elena auch nicht die besten Umgangsformen besaß. Sie regte sich innerlich über ihre Art mit Besteck umzugehen auf und wie sie das Glas hielt, wenn sie trank. Oder wie Elenas Blick immer zu den eher unbedeutenden Dienern abschweifte und sie den Männern Blicke schenkte, die sich nicht für sie gehörten. Liena stellte fest, dass sie mit ihrer Schwägerin wohl noch auf Kriegsfuß landen würde.

Als das Mahl beendet wurde, standen Legolas und Elena zuerst auf. Ein Diener kam gleich zu ihr und verneigte sich kurz. „Ich werde Euch zu Eurem Zimmer geleiten, meine Herrin!" Elena nickte nur stumm, sie war es nicht gewöhnt, dass die Diener so unterwürfig waren. Sofort kamen ihre Dienerinnen hinzu und Elena folgte, ohne ein Wort mit Legolas gewechselt zu haben, dem Diener. Noch bevor sie die Halle verließ, warf sie einen Blick zurück – nur um festzustellen, dass er ihr auch nicht nachschaute.

Der Diener führte sie in ein riesiges Zimmer. Es erinnerte sie an ihr zu Hause, denn es war eines der neuen Anbauten, die sich außerhalb des Berges befanden. Es besaß einen großen Balkon, von dem aus man in den Palastgarten schauen konnte. Der Diener verabschiedete sich mit einer weiteren Verbeugung, worauf sich Elena gleich in ihrem neuen Reich umsah.

Sie stand in einem sehr freundlich wirkenden Schlafzimmer mit einem großen Bett, das wunderschön mit Schnitzereien verziert war. Des Weiteren befanden sich in dem Zimmer Tisch und Stühle, ein Kleiderschrank, eine Kommode und diverse Regale, die mit Büchern und interessanten Kleinigkeiten wie Kerzenständer oder Schalen bestückt waren. Eine Tür führte sie in einem weiteren großen Raum, wo es weitere Regale und Schränke gab sowie Sofa und viele Kissen. Es wirkte alles sehr gemütlich und liebevoll eingerichtet. Elena fragte sich, ob diese Zimmer extra für sie eingerichtet wurden. Durch eine weitere Tür gelang sie in ein sehr luxuriös ausgestattetes Badezimmer mit einer großen Badewanne.

Elenas Dienerinnen schauten sich ebenfalls staunend um und ließen sich dann auf den Kissen im Wohnzimmer nieder und stellten voller Freude fest, dass dieses auch über einen Kamin verfügte.

Esibel begann zu scherzen: „Hier könnt ihr es euch abends gemütlich machen!"

Doch Elena stand nur am Fenster, starrte auf den großen Wald. „Sein Zimmer wird wahrscheinlich nicht einmal im gleichen Flügel liegen."

Triste stand auf und stellte sich hinter Elena. „Jetzt sei nicht so melancholisch! Du hast bald einen ganz wundervollen Mann, um den dich jede Frau beneiden würde."

Am frühen Abend klopfte es an Elenas Tür und Deria ging an die Tür um den Besucher zu empfangen. Ein Diener kam herein, verbeugte sich kurz, und überbrachte die Nachricht, dass das Verlobungsfest in einer Stunde beginnen würde. Nachdem er gegangen war, begannen Deria, Triste und Esibel Elena für das große Fest vorzubereiten. Erestor hatte für seine Tochter eine feste Kleiderordnung vorgeschrieben, da er wusste, dass seine Tochter gerne zu unpassenden Aufmachungen neigte.

Elena hatte sich bei dem Willkommensessen schon unwohl genug gefühlt – und noch dazu vor dem Kopf gestoßen. Sie war nicht der Typ Frau, der sich von einem Mann unterwerfen lässt – sie war viel zu eigensinnig. Deshalb wollte sie sich nicht noch mehr vorschreiben lassen, was sie zu tun hat, und bestimmt kurzerhand selbst, was sie anzog. Sie entschied sich für eine schwarze Korsage, unter der sie ein schwarzes Kleid mit langen Trompetenärmeln trug. Ihr Vater mochte es nicht, wenn sie schwarz trug aufgrund ihrer schwarzen Haare. Er würde seine Tochter viel lieber in hellen fröhlichen Farben sehen.

Deria sah auf ihr üppiges Dekolleté und fragte belustigt: „Willst du deinen Bräutigam heute Nacht schon verführen?"

Elena lachte nur und antwortete: „Sicher nicht, aber vielleicht findet sich ja ein anderer."

Das Fest hatte schon begonnen und es waren viele Bürger von Rang und Namen eingeladen – auch Freunde, die weiter entfernt wohnten, schließlich mussten auch Legolas' alte Freunde aus dem Ringkrieg bei der Trauung anwesend sein – so z.B. Aragorn von Gondor, Éomer von Rohan oder auch sein Zwergenfreund Gimli.

Liam stand bei seinem älteren Bruder, bei dem immer wieder Elben auftauchten, die ihre Glückwünsche überbrachten. Er bemerkte aber sofort, als Elena endlich die Halle betrat – schließlich fiel sie auf als einzige, die etwas vollends Schwarzes trug. Er ging sofort rüber zu ihr, schließlich hatte er sie bei ihrem Düsterwaldbesuch sehr gut kennen gelernt und sie schien nach bekannten Gesichtern zu suchen.

„Da bist du ja!", kam er ihr lächelnd entgegen. „Du sieht toll aus!", versuchte er sich gleich einzuschmeicheln.

„Danke.", antwortete sie flüchtig. „Ich weiß nicht genau", flüsterte sie dann „, was ich jetzt eigentlich tun soll."

„Du solltest wohl zu meinem Bruder gehen. Es sind viele Leute gekommen, die sich für euch interessieren."

Elena nickte etwas widerwillig und ließ sich von Liam zu Legolas führen, der gerade in ein Gespräch verwickelt war. Sie stellte sich einfach gehorsam neben ihn und sah sich im Saal um, da ihr schrecklich langweilig war. Ein Diener ging an ihr vorbei, der Gläser mit Wein trug. Elena nahm sich eines vom Tablett herunter und trank es in einem Zug leer.

„Das gehört sich aber nicht.", erklang es plötzlich hinter ihr und sie hätte sich beinahe vor Schreck verschluckt. Es war Liena, die sich noch nicht mit Elena anfreunden konnte. Das lenkte dann auch Legolas' Aufmerksamkeit auf Elena.

Er schmunzelte nur und nahm Elena das Glas ab und sagte zu seiner Schwester: „Lass sie nur." Und gab dabei das Glas einem Diener. „Entschuldigt mich", verabschiedete er sich dann und ging zu seinem Vater, der mit den wichtigsten Gästen sprach.

„Ich hoffe, Ihr werdet meinen Bruder nicht enttäuschen", fuhr Liena dann fort. „Wir sind eine sehr edle Familie und wenn mein Bruder erst König ist, könnt Ihr euch nicht viele Fehltritte leisten. Vielleicht sollte ich Euch etwas Nachhilfe geben."

„Nein danke, nicht nötig…" Elena machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel, schließlich war sie noch nicht einmal einen Tag in ihrer neuen Heimat. Sie wandte sich darauf von Liena ab und Liam zu, der noch neben ihr stand. „Ich würde gerne an die frische Luft gehen."

Liam nickte nur kurz, nahm sie dann an der Hand und führte sie hinaus in den Palastgarten. Liam blieb an der Tür stehen, während Elena zu einer Bank lief. Es war dunkel, nur einige Laternen, die in den Bäumen hingen, erleuchteten den Garten. Sie setzte sich und als Liam sie so sah, gesellte er sich zu ihr. Sie bleiben eine Ewigkeit schweigend nebeneinander sitzen, denn jeder beschäftige sich mit seinen Gedanken.

Liam dachte nur daran, wie er sie am besten ansprechen könnte, bemerkte aber auch, dass sie nicht die Laune hatte sich nun mit ihm zu beschäftigen. Elena versuchte währenddessen ihrem Verlobten etwas Gutes abzugewinnen, da er sich bisher nicht von der besten Seite – so meinte Elena – gezeigt hatte.

Liam bemerkte, dass es im Saal langsam ruhiger wurde und wusste, dass sich das Fest dem Ende neigte.

Er wandte sich zu ihr: „Hast du Lust noch etwas…", doch er wurde unterbrochen, denn in der Tür, die vom Saal in den Garten führte, stand plötzlich Legolas und suchte Elena. Als er sie auf der Bank erkannte, ging er zu ihr.

„Wir sollten gehen.", sagte er und Elena verstand nicht, was er damit meinte. Sie sah kurz zu Liam, der sich wenig begeistert zeigte, stand dann aber auf und Legolas führte sie dann an der Hand herein, wo noch einige Gäste waren. Elena stellte dabei fest, dass dies der erste Satz war, den er zu ihr gesagt hatte.

Legolas blieb kurz stehen und ließ verkünden: „Wir werden uns nun zur Ruhe legen!" Ihnen folgten einige interessierte und belustigte Blicke, als sie den Saal verließen. Elena sah hinab auf ihre Hand, die Legolas noch umfasst hatte. Als er ihren Blick bemerkte, ließ er diese sofort los. „Ich werde Euch noch zu Eurem Zimmer geleiten."

Elena hielt sich zurück, ihn zu fragen, weshalb er so förmlich mit ihr sprach, aber ihr schien Legolas kein Mann der großen Reden zu sein, weshalb sie ihn damit verschonte.

Den Weg zu Elenas neuen Gemächern schwiegen sie sich an. Als sie die schwere Holztür erreichten, in deren Nähe sich nun auch Wachen befanden, öffnete Elena sofort die Tür um hineinzugehen, bemerkte dann aber, dass sie sich noch verabschieden sollte, weshalb sie in der geöffneten Tür stehen blieb und sich zu ihm umdrehte.

Legolas stand direkt vor ihr und griff sich in die Hosentasche. „Ich fürchte, ich habe etwas vergessen.", begann er und Elena sah ihm wenig begeistert zu. Er holte ein kleines Schächtelchen hervor, aus dem er einen Ring nahm. „Die Tradition will es so.", sagte er pflichtbewusst und nahm Elenas Hand um ihr einen Ring aus Mithril an den Finger zu stecken.

Elena sah nur kurz hinab zu dem Ring und war sich nicht schlüssig, was sie tun sollte. Sollte sie sich für diese Nettigkeit bedanken? Als sie dann zu Legolas' Hand schaute, erkannte sie, dass er bereits das passende Gegenstück trug. Sie sah zu ihm auf und zwang sich förmlich zu bleiben. „Ich danke Euch." Noch mit viel mehr Zwang verneigte sie sich kurz und verschwand ohne ihm die Möglichkeit zu bieten, noch etwas zu sagen, in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür zu.

Es war schon spät in der Nacht. Elena saß auf einem weichen Kissen auf der Fensterbank. Die Tawarwaith hatten Glas in ihrem Fenster, da sie nicht das Glück hatten vor Niederschlägen geschützt zu sein. Sie sah nach draußen und es war dunkel. Der Mond war nur eine schmale Sichel und der Himmel zum größten Teil von Wolken bedeckt.

Ihre Dienerinnen waren im Wohnzimmer und hatten sich ein Feuer im Kamin angezündet. Elena konnte sie tratschen hören, da sie ihnen den Ring überlassen hatte. Es war Elena zu wider, ihm am Finger zu behalten und außerdem waren Esibel und Triste darauf erpicht ihn sich näher zu betrachten.

Elena hatte die Hoffnung, dass ihr Verlobter zumindest eine freundschaftliche Basis zu ihr aufbauen würde, aber es schien nicht so, dass er Interesse an ihr zeigte. Das führte dazu, dass sich Elena nur vor der Hochzeit fürchtete und noch viel mehr vor dem Zusammenleben mit ihm. Würde sie mit ihm in seinen Gemächern leben? Oder würden sie weiterhin getrennt von einander wohnen. Es schien, dass Elenas Entscheidung doch falsch war, aber hätte sie damit rechnen können, dass sich dieser Mann so stark geändert hatte? Oder vielleicht lag es an ihr, vielleicht gehörte sein Herz schon einer anderen.


End file.
